Diane (Kaijin no Karsheel)
Summary Diane (ディアーネ) was an antagonist of Kaijin no Karsheel ~What a Beautiful Sanctuary~, and is a Mechanical Dead that rose along with many others after the end of that world for the purpose of killing all life that had survived. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: (Mechanical Dead) Diane Origin: Kaijin no Karsheel ~What a Beautiful Sanctuary~ Gender: Inapplicable (though it was implied to have been female before, and can even take the form of one) Age: Unknown Classification: Armor-TypeBlindé Mechanical DeadCyber Zombie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (All Mechanical Dead can detect body movement and can track others by sound), Immortality (Type 7), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1; All Mechanical Dead are brought to life through the soul of a human), Shapeshifting (All Mechanical Dead imitate a human by changing into one, can shape-shift parts of their body to either create weapons or simply stretch them), Physics Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Mechanical Dead ignore the laws of mass and gravity when transforming to their true forms. The death of a Mechanical Dead causes the area they reign to kill off the laws of physics, creating an area of pollution where no life can survive in), Blessed (All Mechanical Dead are granted protection by Edison from some laws of physics, such as the laws of conservation of mass, kinetic energy, and gravity) Attack Potency: Wall level (Destroyed an entire room in 10 seconds. Its strength was enough for Kyrie to consider avoiding taking even a single hit) Speed: Unknown (Was noted to be "fast", but was still slower than Kyrie, being unable to catch him in their fight) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can tear off parts of the floor with a single sweep of its hand. Cut apart walls and the ceiling of an entire room with its rotary saw arms) Durability: Wall level (Kyrie needed to use his laser weapon to destroy it) Stamina: Superhuman (Has shown to be able to attack at high speeds without any signs of tiring) Range: Extended melee range with arms and circular saws Standard Equipment: Its own arms, which can change into a pair of circular saws. Intelligence: Animalistic Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Death of the Laws of Physics: A phenomenon that occurs when a Mechanical Dead attacks, where they transform to their true state by ignoring the laws of conversation of mass and gravity. Their transformation also causes even substances that would be impossible to melt into an unknown substance. Were they to rot and decay after fulfilling their mission or are killed, their death causes the laws of physics in the area they reigned to die, creating a land of pollution where all forms of life (humans, animals, plants) cannot survive in. * Divine Protection: Mechanical Dead are all granted a blessing of protection from the laws of physics by Lord Alva Edison. Through this, things that fall under such phenomena such as mass and kinetic energy (ex. a building falling down on them, bullets, explosives, tanks, etc.) are ignored. Thus rendering them invincible against such things unless hit by an attack that can distort phenomena itself, such as Kyrie's optical weapon which shoots out a laser beam made of Cracking Light. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Kaijin no Karsheel ~What a Beautiful Sanctuary~ Category:Book Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Machines Category:Undead Category:Blessing Users Category:Death Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Physics Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 9